Video Calls & Conversations
by distantime
Summary: Following the trials and tribulations of our friends as their relationships stagger from crisis to crisis. M for a reason.


**The First Video Call**

Raj was nervous, very nervous – it had been four weeks since Howard had turned his back on them at the airport and walked out of their lives, four weeks since Sheldon & Penny had become a couple and four weeks since he & Bernadette had become lovers – and now Howard wanted to talk to him.

Howard had e-mailed the previous evening asking him to accept a video call first the next morning and that time had now arrived – 7am on Saturday. He had left the bed that he had shared with Bernadette (actually Leonard's old room in Sheldon's apartment) about forty-five minutes previously and driven across town to his own apartment. The last thing Bernadette had said to him was 'Just tell him the truth & we'll deal with the consequences as they arise'.

The 'beep-beep' from his computer alerted him to the incoming call, he pressed the accept button and waited for the connection to complete. Once done he saw Howard in front of him. At least he thought it was Howard, but the person on the screen was nothing like the Howard he knew. Gone was the Beatle haircut to be replaced by a crew-cut, the face was hollow and gaunt as though the owner hadn't had food for months.

"Hiya buddy – how's it going?" said Raj starting the conversation.

"Not bad" replied Howard "but it's been tough – just look at me – did you actually recognise me? How's it being going in Pasadena?"

"We are still waiting to hear who's replacing Leonard at the university. Sheldon is the same as ever – insulting everyone, still convinced that he's always right and that one day a Nobel Prize will be his."

"Did any of the people he interviewed as the new roommate thump him?"

"Actually no. Penny moved in."

"Penny – is she mad? It was bad enough between them when she lived across the landing but to move into Leonard's room – crazy!"

"Ah, she hasn't actually moved into Leonard's room, Sheldon are her are sharing his room. They're a couple now."

Howard looked at Raj as though he had just grown three heads, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "I don't believe it – Penny & Sheldon actually acting like real girl & boyfriend – I must be dreaming. How's Bernadette, have you seen much of her?"

Raj's longed to say that he had seen all of her, exploring every inch of that beautiful body and experiencing all the pleasure of being with her. However he quickly reminded himself that he was talking to her husband so he said. "Most weekends at Sheldon's place, she's spending a lot of time with Penny."

"OK, Great. I need you to get a message to her. Just before this call I sent her an e-mail and I need to make sure that she doesn't ignore it like she has all the previous ones that I sent her. Ask her just to send me a simple reply confirming that she has read & understands it. Can you do that for me buddy? I have to go now, underwater training this morning."

With that the video link snapped shut and Raj was left looking at blank screen. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what Howard had asked and to consider the possible contents of that e-mail. He hurriedly switched off the laptop and ran to his car to get back to her as soon as possible.

As he rushed through the door of 4A he was met by Sheldon & Penny sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee. They looked up at his hurried entrance and Penny quietly said. "Something happened, she's in the bedroom crying."

Raj brushed past them without stopping and went straight to their room. Bernadette was sitting on the bed and as soon as she saw him, she held her arms open and welcomed him into a loving embrace. He hugged her for all he was worth as she sobbed her eyes out. Eventually he put his hands up to wipe away the tears and whispered to her "It'll be alright, we can get through this together." She reached past him, collected her mobile phone and showed him the e-mail.

 _Dearest Bernie, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. When I walked away from the car that morning I knew that our marriage was almost certainly over, but I had to come here to fulfil my dreams. I am truly sorry about what I've done to you & I hope that someday in the future that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. It's time for you to move on. Find yourself a new love and go with him with my blessing. When I get back I'll sign whatever needs to be signed to make you happy. Howard._

Raj just looked at the e-mail and then back to her. "This changes everything, doesn't it?" she asked. He just nodded, took the phone and went to the living room. He handed it to Penny who, when she had read the e-mail, rushed towards the bedroom. He collapsed onto the sofa next to Sheldon, his mind in turmoil.

 **The First Conversation**

A few days later Raj got a text message from Penny. ' _Need to talk – here at 3.'_ Having spent the intervening time wondering what she was going to say, Raj climbed the stairs towards the fourth floor with some trepidation. She was sitting on the sofa when he opened the door. "The coffee's fresh, get a mug then let's sit and talk."

"So this is a real fine mess that we've found ourselves in & now we need to decide how we're going to move forward. Do you truly love her?"

"I thought I did but that was before. Then it was all intense but not really serious as we both assumed that she'd go back to Howard when he got home. That's all changed now, I'm not as sure any more. I'm not even sure that she really loves me or was I just there and caught her at a vulnerable time." Raj was a little surprised that he had been so quick to express his feelings.

"Guessed that. She had her heart broken when he walked out, it got crushed again with that e-mail so you need to make sure that you make the decision and soon. It doesn't matter which way you decide but you're going to have to talk with her so that you can both get on with your lives. That's not going to be an easy conversation to have. One last piece of advice – think with your brain not with your cock."

With that she stood up and walked out the door. Raj certainly hadn't expected "the talk" to be that quick nor quite as blunt but, somewhere deep down, he knew she was right. He just wasn't ready to go there yet.

 **The Physical Dialogue**

They met as usual in 4A on the Friday evening to eat supper and watch a movie – always chosen by the ladies much to Sheldon's chagrin. At precisely 10pm Sheldon stood up, looked down at Penny and said "If we don't go to bed now then we won't get sufficient REM sleep." Penny rolled her eyes in exasperation but stood up in any case. She looked down at her two friends snuggled together at the other end of the sofa with a quizzical look.

"Nope" said Raj stretching and standing, "We're spending the night at my place."

Penny walked over to them – embraced Bernadette, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered to her "Be strong. It will all work out for the best. Call me." Bernadette nodded her understanding as she followed Raj out the door & down the stairs.

As they walked through the door of his apartment, Bernadette started giggling as she ran towards the bedroom. "You'll have to catch me if you want to get into my panties." Raj slammed the front door shut and ran after her. By the time he got into the bedroom Bernadette had already stripped down to her underwear and was looking at him with eyes ablaze with lust. "You like what you see?" she whispered caressing her tits through her bra. Raj's mind had frozen and all he could do was to nod in response. Unclasping her bra to let her tits free she held them up to him like an offering. "You want to see more?" Another nod. She caressed her hands down her body slowing sliding her panties off as she started to explore herself with her fingers. "See how wet I am – I need a real man to pleasure me." All he could do was moan and start walking towards her.

"No." He stopped, shocked. "Show me how much you love me." He started moving again. "No – show me."

Understanding finally clicked in his brain and he quickly started stripping off his clothes. Once they were all on the floor he looked up at her. She was eying him up and down but her gaze had stopped on his growing erection. "You like what you see?" he said softly, mimicking her question to him. "Hmm" was all she could say as he walked towards her stroking his cock which held her hypnotised.

He gathered her into his embrace and walked them to the bed and laid her gently on it. Spreading her legs he guided his cock towards her cunt and started to push himself into her. Slowly but steadily the familiar rhythm started and they drove each other towards the climax. "Harder, deeper" was all she could say as the rhythm quickened. Just before she tipped over the edge, she reached for him and said "I Love You, Let's Make a Baby." He was so startled that he drove further into her than ever before, she shrieked and he unloaded all of his seed into her.

Awaking the next morning with the familiar body wrapped around his he remembered her last words and wondered if she really meant it and was he ready for such a commitment. After breakfast. She declared that they needed to go back to 4A as she was going shopping with Penny. As they climbed the stairs towards the apartment, she stopped and spoke quietly. "I remember everything I said last night and I meant it. I'll wait until you're ready."

 **The Second Video Call**

A week later and the call was again scheduled for 7am on the Saturday morning. Raj & Bernadette had spent the night in his apartment. She remained in bed behind the closed door and declared that she would only emerge once the call had ended.

Howard was looking a lot better this time. His hair was still cut short but gaunt look in his face had started to recede.

"Thanks for getting the message about the e-mail to Bernie she replied that evening. I appreciate it. Do you know if she's started seeing anybody?"

The lie was carefully crafted and was more of a non-truth rather than the whole truth. "I haven't seen her with anybody else since you left and I don't remember her taking secretive calls or texts. What was in the e-mail? She seemed pretty upset the next day when I saw her."

"I can't say, it's private between me and her only. When the times right you'll get to know. OK?"

"OK! So why this call?"

"Right, we're leaving in the morning for Russia. We have another four weeks of training and then two weeks of preparation before we lift off. The internet connection is not great there so I just wanted to say goodbye to my buddy. You never know, if it all goes wrong you might never see me again."

"Piffle, there'll be no problems. Of course we'll see you again."

"Time will tell, time will tell. Anyway it never stops here – one last training session in the pool today before we leave."

"See ya buddy – be safe."

"Raj – treat her well, don't be an ass like me & screw it up."

With that the call ended. Raj sat for a few seconds wondering would he ever meet Howard again. He heard the bedroom door open as she walked across the room to him. "He knows" was her only comment as she wrapped herself into him.

"Naughty girl, don't you know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations through doors." She giggled as he continued "But yes he knows, or at least he suspects."

 **The Second Conversation**

"Your dad will go mad and as for my parents – I dread to think what they're going to say." It was Sunday morning a week later and they were snuggled together under the duvet in Leonard's room. "When do you think we should tell them?"

"Let's wait until it's confirmed by the scans – then we need to confirm Howard's suspicions – after that we can tell our parents." She suggested.

"I suppose that Penny already knows?"

She nodded in confirmation, "So does Sheldon & he's promised to keep it secret, Penny threatened him with all sorts of pain if he told anyone. And you – are you happy?"

"More than words can ever say."

"Prove it." – So he did.

 _Fin_


End file.
